


To Make the Perfect Waitress

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catgirl, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hypnotism, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monstergirl, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Paizuri, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Tail Sex, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Waiters & Waitresses, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: After a long and unsuccessful expedition in the old vaults hidden in the northmost parts of the world, Dana and Tom, decided to take a break at an inn on their road back home. However, Tom is persuaded that an half-mask they found is magical, and could be used to control the mind of people around him. Dana not believing him, the mage decide to make a demonstration of its power by manipulating Rose, the inn's cat-eared waitress. With the intent of having some fun with her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	To Make the Perfect Waitress

« -Dude... For the last time, I'm telling you : it's bullshit. It's not gonna work... Just sell that thing when we get back to town and get over it. » said Dana, resting her head on her fist.

« -But it works ! » replied Tom, a wide, excited smile on his face. « I tried it yesterday, and it works wonders. Trust me Dana, with this thing in our possession, we're gonna live like royalty ! »

Dana rolled her eyes. It had been a few days since Tom and her came back from their latest expedition into some forgotten ruins, so far up north that nobody ever bothered to check them. The woman had heard rumours of all the wonders left in the vaults of the giants : endless riches, powerful artifacts and forgotten knowledge lost to the North Wind. And so, as a proper adventurer, it didn't take long for Dana to grab her swords, tell Tom about her plans to explore the ruins and shortly after, the two departed to the icy colds of the north.

But unfortunately for the duo, what they found in the old vaults was far from what they were expecting. The ruins had proven to be almost completely empty, except for a few trinkets here and there that looked worthless to the woman. But even then, her idiot of a companion decided to bring a few back, hoping that one of these would be magical.

And of course, none of them were. Making this whole exploration perfectly pointless. On their way back home, the two had decided to stop at an inn to rest and think about what to do next. But right now, Dana wanted to strangle Tom more than anything. He had thrown away most of the junk the two had brought back after discovering that none of it was enchanted, apart from one. An oddly-shaped half-mask made of a silvery metal. Tom was claiming that it could make people obey all orders they were given, something Dana didn't believe for even a second.

« -Yeah, just like with that cup or that buttplug-looking thing you threw away, two days ago ! » retorted the woman, rolling her eyes. « Seriously, all the other things we picked up were junk ! This one probably ain't any better ! » She usually enjoyed Tom's company, but between the frustration of that unsuccessful trip and the insistance of her friend, Dana's patience was running thin.

Tom groaned, rolling his eyes. He himself was also getting tired of the woman's impatience. « -Okay, Dana. Listen. I swear to you, this one is different. I can feel magic flowing through it, and I think I know what this mask can do. »

« -And I don't believe you. » repeated Dana, to her companion's displeasure.

« -Uuugh... Okay, fine. Don't believe me. » Tom said, not really knowing how to convince the woman of what he was saying. But he had an idea on how to do that. « Tell you what. Why don't I make a quick demonstration ? I'm gonna put on that mask, and you'll see. When I wear it, I can get to people's mind. I can make them do whatever I want. »

Dana didn't really seem that convinced by the man's explanation. At best, she expected him to look silly, with half a dirty mask on his face. « -Yeah, sure you can... » she replied. Making Tom groan in annoyance once again.

« -Okay. You know what ? » asked Tom, gesturing at the room. « Choose someone in the inn. Anyone. And then, you'll see ! »

Dana rolled her eyes again and sighed. « -Fine, fine... » she replied. If that's all she needed to do for her companion to shut it about this mask, then so be it. The woman started looking around for a bit. The other patrons weren't anything too remarkable, so she wouldn't choose any of them. But after a few seconds, Dana's eyes stopped on someone she thought could be an interesting test subject...

« -Here's your order, sir ! My apologies for the wait, I hope you'll enjoy your meal ! » said Rose with a wide smile on her face, putting down a plate of meat down in front of a customer. She had been hired a few months back and had soon become the favourite waitress of the inn's clients. And who wouldn't have liked her : a young catgirl with a cheerful personality and the face of an angel, deep blue eyes and long pink hair, colour shared with her tail and ears. A blue streak of hair put to the side completing it all. She usually sported a pretty simple pastel dress, perhaps on the shorter side of things, with short sleeves and a skirt going down just under her knees. Her outfit completed by a white apron when she was on her shift.

But more often than not, the eyes of the inn's patrons were attracted to Rose's body rather than her pretty face. With an hourglass-shaped body, perky breasts and thick thighs, the catgirl was quite a sight to behold. All of this, coupled to the fact she was just a bit smaller than most people, explained why Rose was so popular among customers.

After the patron she just served thanked her, the catgirl left his table with one of her radiant smiles. She just loved her job. Going from table to table taking orders, chatting with the customers, enjoying the compliments they gave her... Quite a simple life, for sure. But Rose enjoyed it greatly.

Since she was pretty much done serving food to the clients, the young woman started walking around the room. Making sure everything was going well. As a waitress, she had to be available in case any of the customers needed something, after all !

And it only took a few moments before Rose noticed a man raising his arm and gesturing for her to come closer. « -Hey, miss ! Can you come for a minute ? » he asked. And at these words, the catgirl put on her brightest smile and walked toward him.

It was a table of two. A man and a woman, both humans. Adventurers, by the looks of it. Probably coming back from the north, if their outfits were to be believed. It wasn't uncommon for Rose to see that kind of people stopping by the inn, in quest of riches in the old vaults of the North.

The man had short brown hair and black eyes, as well as a scar on his left cheek. Judging by the runes on his cloak and his pale skin, Rose guessed he must have been a mage.

Meanwhile, his companion was the complete opposite. A woman with white hair tied in a pony tail and a brown skin tone, wearing a light plate armor, padded to protect her from the cold of the north. Just looking at her, the waitress was pretty happy the inn was magically heated. The area was pretty, of course. But she really disliked the cold.

Arriving at the table, Rose stopped in front of the duo with a smile. Adventurers were always interesting, to her. They always had so many tales to tell, and the catgirl just loved listening to them ! She greeted the pair with a polite bow, before welcoming them. « -Hello ! Welcome to the Giant's Rest inn ! I am Rose, and will be your waitress. How may I help you ? »

The two didn't reply right away. Simply staring at Rose for a few seconds, eyeing her up and down... The catgirl felt a bit uncomfortable as they did. She was used to getting checked out by customers, but here... It almost felt as though they called her just for that.

After a few moments, the mage looked back at his companion, raising an eyebrow. To which the woman replied with a nod. Puzzled, Rose kept observing the two, wondering what they were doing. She noticed that the mage seemed to be holding something...

It was a mask. Or rather, the left half of a mask made of grey metal that had lost its shine to the ravages of time. Eyeing it for a while longer, Rose noticed that it was covered in runes, confirming that these two were indeed adventurers. Perhaps did they find that mask in the vaults. However, it still didn't explain why they were remaining silent.

« -... Can I... Help you ? » repeated the catgirl, her smile having become a bit awkward with the situation. The duo looked back at Rose, both of them smiling.

« -Hello, miss ! » finally replied the mage with a wide smile on his face. Finally, they talked ! « Pardon us, my friend just told me something and I was a bit surprised... »

The waitress felt relieved. She was scared they would make crude comments about her ears and tail, as some unpleasant guests had done in the past. « -Oh... No worries at all. I understand ! » replied Rose, her smile brightening up again. Perfectly unaware as to what the two had in mind for her. « Have you made your selection yet ? »

« -Unfortunately, not yet. We're not really aware as to what's on the menu for today, miss Rose. » said the mage, shaking his head. « Before that, however... Would you mind helping us out ? We'd like to ask for your opinion on something. »

Rose stood silent for a few seconds, intrigued by the man's request. « -Oh, hm... Well, I'm not sure how much help I could be, but sure ! » ended up replying the catgirl, still smiling. They seemed like an odd pair, but at least they were polite. No reason not to help them out a bit, thought the waitress.

Dana sat back, observing as Tom was talking to Rose. If anything, she could admit that he had a way with people. A cheerful tone, a big smile and just the right amount of friendliness. If the woman didn't know any better, she would probably be fooled too. It was all to make it easier and see if that damn mask worked as he said...

The warrior eyed the waitress up a bit. She had pointed to her because she was up, and seemed pretty cute from a distance. And once she got closer up, it was clear that Dana's eyes didn't deceive her. This kitten was so cute, she could just eat her up ! A perfect subject for this experiment.

Tom nodded, as he rose the half-mask to his head, putting it on. It almost seemed like a perfect fit, clinging to his face without the need for a strap or anything of the sort. Curiously, the eye hole of the mask seemed to lead to an empty abyss, instead of showing the mage's eye.

With the mask donned, Tom looked back at Rose with half of his smile hidden by the accessory. « -You see, my friend says that this mask doesn't suit me... But I think quite the opposite, since it hides my scar. Besides, it feels like quite a good fit for a master of the arcane arts, don't you think ? »

Dana chuckled. How creative... Pretending it was to hide that thing her companion was so proud of. The woman glanced at Tom for a second, before looking back to the waitress. Wondering if the mask would have any effect, in the end...

Rose didn't reply right away to the mage's question. She took a few seconds to look at the mask, pondering about what to answer. In truth, it was a pretty accessory... Could have done with a bit of maintenance, but nothing a good metalworker couldn't make better. The waitress was more puzzled by the fact she couldn't see Tom's eye through the eye hole...

Intrigued, the catgirl looked deeper into it. « -Hmm... I think... » she started, gazing into the dark abyss that was the man's eye... There was something... Strange, about it. The more Rose stared, the more she could feel something coursing through her body... Soothing. Appealing.

The waitress had never felt so... Relaxed. She was back home, in the loving embrace of her father. It was snowing outside, and the two were comfortably installed next to the chimney, the flames roaring gently and warming up the room. It was so nice... Rose didn't want to look away. And even if she tried, there was just something in that shadowy orbit that just drew her mind back in, every time she tried to think about something else.

And unknowingly, she let the mask's magic inside her. Tom could feel it, the link forming between his mind and Rose's. It happened just like he expected it to : the waitress was in the same state he had put another traveler Dana and him had met, a day prior.

The armoured woman raised an eyebrow, as she saw Rose falling silent. Heavens be damned, was this mask actually working... ? The catgirl looked like she was in a deep trance, her ears twitching from time to time. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but look into Tom's eye. Dana turned to the mage again, visibly surprised. « -Wait... Is it actually working ? » she asked.

Tom smirked, glancing at his companion for a second without answering her question. For now, Rose would be getting all of his attention. « -Hm... Rose, right ? I think my friend still got some doubts... » he started with a relaxed tone. Hearing the words, the catgirl's head seemed to react, looking absently at the mage's face. « Could you, maybe... Lift your skirt real quick to show us what's underneath ? »

It took a moment for the waitress to react. Her mind was wholy focused on that pit of darkness, basking in the warmth that was filling her entire being. She wanted for this feeling to never end... Until she heard Tom's voice. His words weaving themselves into her mind, making her trance oh so much more pleasurable... She didn't know what he said, truly. But her body did. And as if it knew it would bring more of that warmth, she would obey.

« -Oh, huh... Of course. » replied the catgirl. Her hands reached for the hem of her dress, softly grabbing onto it before revealing what she was wearing underneath. A small, tight pair of panties that clinged to the waitress's hips. Stripped white and red, the underwear barely even covered Rose's privates and it would only take a small movement to reveal her labia.

Dana's eyes widened, as the catgirl obeyed without a second thought. Tom had just asked and Rose just exposed herself to the two of them, like it was the most normal thing in the world. The woman turned her head to her companion. « -Holy shit, it actually works ! » she said, completely bewildered. « I can't believe it actually works ! »

Tom chuckled, glancing once again at his partner from the corner of his eye. « -Rose, could you stop listening for a second ? Act as if we're not saying anything until I look back at you, will you ? » The mage ordered, and the catgirl obeyed. She nodded, her hands still holding her skirt up for the pair's pleasure. The adventurer looked back at Dana, a smug smile on his face. « Now, Dana... I did tell you to trust me on this, didn't I ? Still think it's junk and I should sell it ? »

The warrior rolled her eyes. Of course, Tom would get sassy on her... God, did she hate this. « -Yeah well, can't blame thinking so when all the others were perfectly useless... » groaned Dana before looking back at Rose. « Can she really not hear us anymore, right now ? »

« -Not at all. » nodded Tom. « Besides, I could do anything I want to her right now, she wouldn't stop me... Hell, she'd probably even thank me. » As to prove his point, the mage moved his hand up to the waitress's inner thighs, caressing them gently.

Even in her state of trance, Rose seemed to react to the touch... Her ears twitched, before her lips let out a small gasp. But apart from that, the catgirl didn't do anything to stop Tom's hand. If anything... This shiver going through her body just served to make her feel even better.

Noticing that reaction, the mage moved his hand up higher, grazing alongside Rose's skin with the tip of his fingers before arriving to her panties. Tom pressed his digits against the fabric, against the waitress's lower lips, making her gasp lightly.

« -Unless I actually order her to react normally, her brain won't do anything against me. » Tom explained. Another gasp escaped Rose's mouth as the mage started to rub her slit, the underwear barely a protection against his touch.

The stimulation only added to the pleasant feeling the catgirl was already experiencing in her trance. With the soothing warmth came a tingling sensation originating from her crotch. Rose didn't know what was going on. It just felt nice... And she didn't want it to stop. She didn't know her body was acting on its own, her own mind taking the backseat. All she had to do, and wanted to do, was to bask in that wonderful warmth.

Meanwhile, Dana just... Observed. Blushing slightly, as her companion just masturbated a waitress in the middle of an inn as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it seemed as though this girl was enjoying herself, judging by the faint moans the catgirl was making.

Soon enough, a dark stain started forming around Tom's fingers as he kept rubbing. Rose's nipples growing stiffer, pushing against the fabric of her dress and making it obvious that the waitress wasn't wearing anything underneath. Between her panties and that, Dana started to wonder how lewd this girl actually was when not under the influence of her friend's spell...

Tom kept toying with Rose for a little longer. Listening to her moans as he played with her lower lips, a cute little symphony. The waitress's body answered his attention in kind, as soon enough, the mage could feel her thighs squeezing around his hand.

However, Tom took it as a sign to stop. He moved his hand away, leaving the catgirl on the verge of orgasm. But it wasn't like Rose could complain about this. The waitress was left panting, her excitement not dying down that fast. The mage looked back at her, allowing the girl to hear the pair again.

« -My, those were quite pretty noises you were making... Tell me, Rose. Were you enjoying yourself ? » asked Tom, that snarky smile stuck to his face.

The catgirl didn't reply right away, catching her breath as she squirmed. She wanted that feeling back... She had felt it building up to something great. « -I... I was. » replied Rose with a nod, still panting. She was in too deep a trance to fully realize what she was saying.

And this sight of the waitress couldn't help but inspire Tom for a little more mischief... He had already made a nice little show of the waitress. And he couldn't let it end so soon. The mage turned his eyes to Dana again.

« -Then, I think my friend is convinced, now... » started the man. The comment made his companion sigh and roll her eyes again. Did he really feel the need to be so annoying about it ? « Unless you'd want to test it out yourself, Dana ? Give her an order or two ? »

Dana's eyes widened, before staring at Tom for a second. « -Wait... Really ? » she asked, not believing what she just heard. « Would it work ? »

« -If I tell her to listen to you, sure will ! » replied the mage, looking back at Rose. Still too deep in her trance and too busy holding her skirt up to oppose to anything. « Say, Rose. Since you seem to really enjoy listening to me, tell you what ! Why don't you also listen to Dana, from now on ? »

Once more, the words weaved themselves in golden letters in the waitress's mind, unable to properly know what they meant. Just that she had to do whatever they said, to bask in that pleasant warmth. « -I... I will listen to her too. » confirmed Rose, nodding. As the magic did its work, allowing the warrior's words to get to her and command her as she liked.

Dana should definitely have had some issues with this. Taking control of this girl completely, turned into not much more than a pretty doll... But she felt somewhat of a guilty excitement at the thought of controlling someone's actions completely. How much fun they could have with Rose, just with a few words...

Again, Tom looked at his companion, a grin stuck to his face as he rested his head on his hand. « -There you go, girl... C'm'on. Ask her something, anything. That's what a good waitress is for, isn't it ? »

Dana chuckled, a smile appearing on her face as well as she looked over Rose. Eyeing her up and down again, wondering what she could make her do. She just had to say it... And the catgirl would obey. Now, to get creative...

First things first however, the warrior was a bit concerned about the possibility of them being seen. The room had been strangely unaware of what was going on in their corner, but Dana was certain it wouldn't last forever. So, she knew what her first order would be. « -So, Rose... » she started. « Let go of your skirt. And get under the table. »

Just as it happened with Tom, Dana's words managed to pass through the trance fogging Rose's mind. Weaving themselves in golden letters, a message she had to obey. Soon enough, the catgirl nodded. « -Okay. » she said, before letting go of her skirt. The waitress then fell to her knees, and clumsily crawled under the table, sitting on the ground between the pair.

Intrigued, Tom looked back at his companion, raising an eyebrow. « -Are you gonna make her eat you out or are you just scared someone will see us ? » he asked.

Dana took a second to think of an answer. But there really wasn't anything else she could say. « -... Scared someone will see us. » she admitted. Making the waitress eat her out sounded like a nice plan, but... Once more, her concerns that they would get noticed were too strong. She didn't know how good Rose was with her tongue, and didn't want to risk learning with so many people around. Another chuckle from Tom made the woman roll her eyes, before she decided to ignore her friend and focus entirely on the catgirl under the table.

Rose simply stood there, eyes empty with a wide, happy smile on her face. If there were any thoughts going through her head, they must have been entirely dedicated to whatever put her in this state... Dana noticed the waitress's tail gently swinging on the floor behind her.

Before Tom could make another comment, the woman smiled. A spurt of inspiration making her know exactly what to ask of the catgirl. « -Hey, Rose... » she called, the waitress looking up at her absently. « I like that tail of yours... Can you get on your knees put it between your legs ? »

Mindlessly, Rose obeyed, getting on her knees. Her hand moved between her slightly spread legs, taking the furry appendage and pulling it to the front. And a moment later, the waitress's tail was between her thighs, resting against her damp underwear.

Before she could look back up to Dana in wait of orders, the warrior suddenly reached down and grabbed Rose's tail before tugging it upward. Pressing it against the girl's groin, making the waitress slightly whimper from the pain.

Dana smiled, giggling lightly. « -That's a nice tail... » she complimented, pulling Rose's tail a little more, brushing the appendage against the catgirl's slit. A moan escaped the waitress's lips, as she felt that warmth inside of her getting stronger again. « Let's make good use of it, shall we ? »

Rose looked up at her tormentor, her cheeks reddening from her state of arousal. Only answering with pants, just waiting for more orders. For more of that wonderful sensation that filled her entire being. Feeling her own tail brushing against her privates so closely, the waitress's slit started moistening again, her nectar slowly flowing through her dampened panties to slobber all over her tail.

Dana wasn't looking at a waitress anymore, but at a pet. One she was excited to play with. « -You want to orgasm, don't you ? » she asked, tugging on that tail once more to make Rose moan. « Well, go ahead Rose. Use your tail. Work for it. »

The catgirl looked up at the woman, lust in her eyes. Once again, those words... Those irresistible orders... Rose didn't think twice, nodding in response. Slowly, the waitress started moving her hips. Thrusting back and forth delicately all over her tail.

Each grind fueled her lust further, bringing her back to the state of excitement she was left in only a few moments earlier. Progressively, Rose's hips started going faster, small groans of pleasure escaping her lips as she humped her own tail.

From time to time, Dana tugged on it. Making the catgirl let out a louder moan, mixture of pain and pleasure. She was going a good speed now, the lewd noises she made growing more and more numerous. Rose's mind could only focus on the pleasure filling her entire being.

And the warrior couldn't stop smiling. Watching as this lusty little thing made a show of herself just for her, acting as nothing more than a cat in heat. « -Rose... » she called once more, the waitress looking up at her. « Make use of all your body. I want you to free your breasts and play with them. »

Dana smiled, as the hypnotised woman reached for her back, unzipping her dress and pulling it down. The woman's smile grew wider as Rose's chest was freed from her clothing, bouncing satisfyingly as they were set loose. Revealing her erect nipples, aching for some attention as well.

Attention the catgirl would gladly give them. She took her breasts in her hands, feeling them under her fingers. Only listening to her lust, Rose took her stiff nipples between her index and middle fingers, squeezing them with a moan. Sending a shiver down her spine, as her hips started rubbing against her tail even faster.

Rose's panties were now of little help to contain her fluids. And the more she humped, the more her tail was covered in slick, moist nectar. Moans getting louder and louder, as the waitress was inching closer and closer to orgasm. Her mind ablaze between the magic clouding her judgement and the raw, animalistic pleasure she felt from this lustful act.

And finally, with one last grind against her tail and a tight squeeze of her nipples, Rose reached her limit. The catgirl arched her back, making her bump her head against the table as her hips started to twitch uncontrollably and a long moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Hearing that, Dana pulled on the waitress's tail harder, to keep i tightly pressed against her groins, slathering the appendage in Rose's sexual fluids.

Her head went completely blank. Rose's mind couldn't resist the orgasmic bliss, riding it to the end, basking in that absolute pleasure. No thoughts. Only pleasure. After a few seconds, unable to control her body, the catgirl fell back on the ground with a thump, surprising Dana and making her let go of the woman's tail. And here Rose rested on the ground, a drooling mess still holding her breasts.

Worried, Dana looked back under the table. She hoped Rose didn't hurt herself after bumping against the table like she did... And seeing the waitress laying on the ground like this, the warrior bit her lower lips. « -Hm... Rose ? Rose, are you okay ? Are you hurt ? » she asked. Gods, please make it so that she didn't die from this...

« -She's fiiiiiine, don't worry. » announced Tom in a nonchalant way.

Dana frowned, looking back up at the mage. « -How can you be so sure ?! She just collapsed ! » angrily retorted the warrior, moving her chair back to reach for the catgirl. Only to notice that she was indeed well, just catching her breath.

« -Dana, you moron. I'm STILL in her head. » Tom remarked, rolling his eyes. « She's just getting down from the high of orgasm. Now, get back up before someone notices you. »

The woman stopped for a second. How was she supposed to know that, especially when reflexes kicked in ? Dana slowly got up, relieved knowing that Rose was fine. « -You could have said so instead of being an ass about it... » she grumbled, getting back on her seat.

« -I kinda did, but you didn't listen, soooo... » snarled Tom, visibly unamused. But his resentment only lasted a second, before the mage smiled again. « Anyway, looks like you enjoyed yourself a lot ! It's rare I see you smiling so much ! »

Dana looked away for a second, blushing slightly. « -... Yeah. » she admitted. It was the first time she had pure control over someone like that... And she did like it. A lot, even.

« -Still think- »

« -I'm gonna shove this mask up your ass if you ask this again. » The warrior aggressively cut Tom, tired of his sass. But just like her companion, she didn't stay mad for long, sighing as she looked back at Rose. « Think I might have gone a bit overboard with her, though... Is it a side effect of the mask ? »

« -Might be. » shrugged Tom, before his hands reached down to his pants and he started undoing his belt. « With the power of the mask, her mind is pretty much completely defenseless. Wouldn't be surprised if she got knocked out because it couldn't handle something as strong and physical as an orgasm... »

Dana was quick to notice that the mage was up to something under the table. « -... What are you doing ? » she asked, raising an eyebrow.

« -What do you mean, what am I doing ? » replied the man, raising an eyebrow back behind his mask. His words quickly followed by him pulling his cock out of his trousers, fully erect.

Realizing what he was doing, Dana's eyes widened. « -What the fuck are you- »

« -Aw c'm'on, it's my turn to have some fun ! » Tom cut his friend in turn, stroking his shaft a bit. « With what you made her do, you really thought I would be content just watching as you played with her ? »

The woman didn't reply right away, bedazzled by the mage's carefree attitude. She knew Tom wasn't really shy, but come on... « -Tom... » she whispered with a frown. « We're still in the main room of the inn ! »

« -Yeah well, we also were five minutes ago and it didn't stop you from making that girl masturbate under the table ! » retorted the man, leaving Dana speechless.

Satisfied with that « answer », Tom moved his chair back slightly and looked under the table. « Hey, Rose ! Get up ! I've got a treat for you ! »

The catgirl didn't react right away, still riding her orgasm down. At this point, if there was any coherent thought or sense of self left in Rose, it must have been buried in a sea of pleasure she didn't want to escape. And her body obeyed, in order to keep that warm, fuzzy feeling.

The waitress got to her knees slowly, before turning toward Tom. Barely able to talk, it took Rose a few attempts to form a coherent sentence. « -Huh... Oh... ? Really... ? Thank you... » muttered the catgirl with a wide, simple smile on her face.

The mage returned her smile, before pulling Rose's head closer and putting his cock on her face. « -You've been pretty good, so far... » he started, scratching the catgirl behind the ears. « Now, to get your reward, show me how much you value our patronage. Take this between your tits and start sucking on it, will you ? »

Feeling the mage's fingers scratching her in this way, another wave of pleasure washed across Rose's body. Her tongue pulling out of her mouth for a second, before quickly obeying. Once more, the waitress took her breasts in her hands. And after that, it was just a matter of a few movements for her to take Tom's shaft between her tits. « -Okay... » she finally replied.

Rose looked at the mage for a second, before her eyes went back to his cock. Not using her mouth right away, the catgirl started massaging Tom's length between her soft breasts. Slowly moving them up and down around the man's shaft.

It was quite a pleasant experience, for Tom. He kept petting Rose's head as she worked on his cock, as if to tell her she was doing good. Even knowing she couldn't really think as much. The catgirl's bosom was just as pleasant and squishy as he imagined.

It didn't take long for the waitress to go ahead and pull her tongue out. Rose moved her head down a bit, giving a small, sloppy lick to the tip of Tom's cock. The man twitched slightly, as the catgirl started repeatingly passing her tongue on his glans, slowly getting faster with each lick.

Between her breasts working on his length and the attention to his tip, it didn't take long for Tom to start leaking precum. Each drop getting hungrily lapped off by Rose, not giving enough time for the next to show up.

And with each pass of Rose's tongue, with each thrust of his cock between the waitress's generous bosom, an idea grew inside Tom's head. He already controlled her mind... Able to make her do whatever he so pleased. With some magic, surely he could influence her further... Couldn't he ?

After a few more licks, the catgirl decided to finally get to her snack. She took the man's shaft between her lips, slobbering all over it as she started sucking. Her breasts squeezing around Tom's cock harder, while Rose's mouth focused on his tip. Licking, moaning noisily.

The half-masked mage sighed longly, as he tried to focus. Visualizing the landscape of the girl's mind, plunged in a thick haze of pleasure that Tom had full control over. And all of it was focused on one thing : to pleasure his cock. Everything was perfect for him to act. Using a simple spell, one that seemed so obvious while he was wearing the mask, the man warped Rose's mind around this one point of focus. Making his shaft irresistible to the waitress, so that the more she cared for it, the better she would feel.

And Rose's mind couldn't fight the assault. Why would it ? It was all making her feel so good... She was an empty book, in which Tom could simply write his instructions. And his success showed in a moan of pleasure escaping the girl's mouth as she doubled her efforts.

The catgirl's ears twitched and her tail started swinging side to side. With newfound purpose, Rose moved her head down further, taking more of Tom's length into her mouth. If she was doing a good job before, then her current tongue work was just divine. Nothing else mattered but to suck on the mage's shaft, wrapping her tongue around it. Massaging it, finding the most sensitive spots, and delighting in its taste.

Tom's fingers tensed up, pulling Rose's hair slightly as he was getting close to his own limit. If anything, he didn't expect this girl to be so good at this. Each lick on his glans sent waves of pleasure through his body, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm with each passing of the waitress's tongue, her soft breasts bouncing up and down just adding to the pleasure.

It only took a few more moments of Rose's eager mouth working on his cock for Tom to orgasm. With one last noisy slurp, the mage's shaft started throbbing as he shot a thick load of cum in the catgirl's mouth.

Rose shivered in pleasure, making a muffled moan as she tried to take it all in. The half-masked man had been pent-up for a few days, because of his adventure with Dana. And now that he could finally get release, the waitress struggled ever so slightly to take it. Some semen escaped from her lips, dripping on her bosom.

Once he was done, Tom took a deep breath, his fingers scratching the hypnotised girl's head gently. The man looked down at Rose, who stared back at him while letting go of his cock. « -Good girl ! » he complimented. But it seemed as though the waitress barely heard him, as she started lapping the cum off her breasts, as if it was drops of ambrosia.

Dana stood silent, as she looked at her companion complimenting Rose as though she was a pet. She had no idea what to say, or how to act in this situation... Or at least, not without looking like an hypocrite. It took her a few moments before finally saying anything. « -... Are you done ? » she asked. Surprising herself with how pathetic of a question that was.

« -Yup... For now, at least. » nodded Tom as the catgirl stayed under the table, cleaning his cock with her tongue.

Surprised by that answer, the warrior raised an eyebrow. Done... For now ? « -What do you mean, for now ? » she questioned further. « You're not planning on taking her with us, I hope ? »

« -What ? » replied Tom, raising an eyebrow in turn. « No, why would I do that ? Sure she's fun, but constantly protecting her would be a pain in the ass... But I might have another idea. If you don't mind staying around these parts a while longer... » A mischievous grin formed on the mage's face, as he pushed Rose's head away from his privates before putting his cock back in his pants.

Dana sighed in relief. She didn't really like to see that kind of smile on her companion's face, but at least they wouldn't kidnap a waitress to keep as a sex toy... As much as she liked the idea. « -Okay, what the fuck are you gonna do ? » asked the woman. Before looking back under the table to give another order to Rose. « And put your dress back on, you nudist. »

Tom barely fought off a giggle as the catgirl obeyed, pulling her clothes back on over her breasts and zipping her dress back up. « -Well... To put it simply, I think this mask might allow for a bit more than just mind control. » The mage started to explain. « If I use a bit of magic, I might be able to make some more... Permanent changes. »

The warrior stood silent for a moment. Contemplating what the mage just said. « -... You can actually turn her into a willing slave ? » she wondered with a concerned tone.

« -Yeah huh, that might not be the smartest of ideas... » he replied. « People would definitely notice that we did something to her. And we might be good at what we do, that might be a bit too much trouble for the two of us... Buuuut, what I can do is to leave her with some more subtle changes. She'd still be the same girl, just with some... Quirks here and there. »

Dana raised an eyebrow again, intrigued. « -So... In short, what can you do ? »

« -Simply put, while she was sucking me off, I modified her thoughts just a little bit so that my cock was the best thing she ever put in her mouth, and the better she sucked, the better she felt. And I think I can expand on that kind of stuff. » continued Tom, before smiling. « So... Care to stay around and see what we can do with this ? »

Once more, the woman didn't reply right away. « -Isn't she going to remember that ? »

« -If you thought I was gonna leave her with the memories of what we did in the first place... Her mind will remember triggers. She won't remember what we did. »

A smile spread across Dana's face. « -Then, we're staying. But only if I can decide what to do with her. » she replied.

« -Alright, deal ! » said Tom, before looking under the table. « Hey hey, Rose ! Get out of here and stand back up ! We got some plans for you ! »

Having climbed down from the high of her orgasm, the catgirl seemed already faster to understand, crawling out from under the table and getting back on her feet. Looking at her, it wouldn't take a genius to realize Rose had some fun during her shift. Her hair was a complete mess, her clothes were in disarray and her skirt could barely hide the juices running down her thighs. « -... Yes ? » she asked, still deep in her trance.

It only took a moment for Tom's mind to find its way back into the waitress's. It was wide open to his influence, a blank sheet for him to write upon. With each letter plunging Rose deeper into that adored warmth her conscious mind was stuck in. Tom just had to make his influence stronger.

As the magic coursed through her head, the catgirl seemed even more absent than before. Her mind ready for the marks the pair was going to leave on her. « -So, Rose... Listen carefully. Once I let go of your mind, you won't remember anything that happened while you were under my control. » ordered the mage. « Understood ? »

« -... Understood. » replied Rose. The words weaving themselves in her mind, as orders given by the gods themselves. Unless Tom willed it, she wouldn't remember what was going on. But if she obeyed... She would only feel that wonderful warmth.

« -Good ! Now, let's get started proper... » said the half-masked man, looking back at Dana. « Now, what do you want to do for our favourite waitress to enjoy herself better ? »

The woman hesitated for a second. « -... Make her tail super-sensitive. » she smiled mischievously. « Like, orgasmingly so. I want to pull on her tail again. »

« -Alright, you got it ! » nodded Tom, before his eyes went back to Rose. « Okay, Rose. From now on, whenever someone tugs your tail, it'll be greatly pleasurable for you. Alright ? »

The mask's magic did its things. The words weaving themselves in the waitress's mind, altering it so that her tail would become a strong erogenous spot for the feline. Rose didn't answer, simply nodding. The changes happening, even if not clearly visible.

« -Good girl ! » praised Tom, before reaching for the waitress's tail. Pulling on it slightly, to see if it worked. Only for his gesture to be answered with a small jump and a moan, as a shiver of pleasure went up Rose's back.

« -Impressive. » commented Dana, as her companion let go of the girl's tail. « Now... Can we leave her with specific triggers ? Like, when she hears a specific word or something like that ? »

« -Sure can. » Tom nodded. « Wanna find out how she'd deal with some of them associated to names from the inn's menu ? »

The warrior turned her head to the half-masked mage, speechless. « -That's... Just evil. And an absolutely great idea. I love it ! » she replied, chuckling.

The man chuckled in turn, before looking back at Rose. She would play a huge role in this whole ordeal. After all, a waitress had to know the menu of the place she worked at. « -Well, then... Rose, do you mind telling us what's on the menu ? »

« -Oh, huh... Of course. » started the catgirl. Before willingly telling the pair all the names they wanted to hear, becoming an instrument to her own torment.

Tom and Dana spent the next several minutes listening, discussing, pondering about the words that would trigger something in Rose, and what kind of reaction she would have from them. And when the two were satisfied with what they came up with, the half-masked mage looked back at the catgirl, who spent all of that time standing next to their table. Her mind taking in all these words it had to remember, and what would happen.

« -Alright... I think that's enough for now. » he announced, before raising his hand. « When I snap my fingers, you'll start thinking on your own again. And as I said, you won't remember anything we did... Aaaand... »

The mage snapped his fingers. And suddenly, Rose's expression changed completely. The warmth disappeared, and the world seemed to reform around her. It was as if nothing ever happened. The waitress was back to her own self, her thoughts coherent again.

But it didn't prevent her from being disoriented. Rose reached for her forehead, rubbing it slightly. « -Hmf... Sorry, what were you saying, mister ? I think I didn't quite catch that... » she said, realizing that she must have blanked out for a moment. Perhaps it was exhaustion... The woman didn't seem to realize how she looked like at the moment, either. In her mind, she was still as clean and proper as when she arrived at the table a couple of minutes ago.

« -Oh, no worries, miss ! » heartily replied Tom, taking off his mask. « I was just saying that this inn is quite charming... We might stay here for a few days, if you'd have some rooms available. »

« -... Oh. » Rose's ears twitched, as a smile formed on her face. « Well, thank you for the compliment ! I think we do still have a few rooms available, although you'll need to head to the bar and ask the barman for that. I can't really take your reservation myself, for the time being ! »

The mage nodded in return, visibly satisfied with that answer. « -Alright, thank you for the info, miss ! » he said. « Well, we won't keep you any longer, then. And if your service is just as good as it was today, I'm positive this is gonna be a great stay ! »

That praise made the catgirl laugh a bit, while Dana rolled her eyes. « -Hopefully, you'll be fully satisfied with the inn ! » replied Rose. « I'm gonna leave you for now. Enjoy your stay at the Giant's Rest ! »

And on these words, the waitress bowed to the pair before turning around and leaving. Noticing that her dress didn't feel quite right, Rose readjusted it a bit. Before realizing that her entire outfit felt like this, as if she undressed and hastily put her clothes back on... Did she blank out so hard ? Before serving more customers, she'd need to take a quick break to make herself presentable again... At least, these new guests didn't seem to mind all that much.


End file.
